books_to_moviesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bellatrix Lestrange
'Madam Bellatrix Lestrange (born 1951 - 1998) '''eldest daughter of Cygnus Black lll and Druella Black and also elder sister of her two sisters. After gradutating Hogwarts, she became a Death Eater. She torture Neville's parents, killed her cousin Sirius Blackand her niece Nymphadora. Wanted Harry dead very badly she volunteer herself in killing Harry in 1997. She was part of murdering Dumbledore. Bellatrix is also in love with Voldemort. History ''Early Life Bellatrix was born in 1951 to Cygnus Black III and Druella Black (née Rosier), who raised her to be proud of her pure-blood heritage. She was the elder sister of Andromeda and Narcissa Black3, though Bellatrix cut off contact with Andromeda when she married Muggle-born wizard Ted Tonks and was disowned from the House of Black, as she told Voldemort in 1997 that neither she or Narcissa had "set eyes on Andromeda since she married the Mudblood Tonks".4 Bellatrix also held her cousin Sirius Black in contempt for being a "blood traitor" for his different opinions on Muggles and Muggle-borns. Bellatrix came from the pure-blood Black family, and as such she was given a rich lifestyle. Bellatrix attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Slytherin House. She eventually married Rodolphus Lestrange, a fellow wealthy pure-blood and Slytherin. Although they would later work together well in their service to Lord Voldemort, the marriage appeared to be nothing more than an obligatory fulfillment of her family's pure-blood marriage traditions. Unlike Narcissa and Andromeda, Bellatrix displayed no affection for her husband whatsoever, never even mentioning him in conversations. When Voldemort first rose to power, Bellatrix and Rodolphus joined the Death Eaters. Voldemort gave Bellatrix additional training in the Dark Arts. He was her true love, the one to whom she spoke in a romantic manner and showed concern for. However, he never returned her feelings as he was incapable of understanding love and disliked the idea of being emotionally attached to anyone. First Wizarding War When the First Wizarding War broke out, Bellatrix and her husband Rodolphus both fought for Voldemort's Death Eaters, and remained loyal to Voldemort throughout the wizarding war and even after he was defeated by Harry Potter. After the Dark Lord's fall on 31 October, 1981, Bellatrix and a group of Voldemort's followers, including Rodolphus, her brother-in-law Rabastan, and Barty Crouch Jr., kidnapped Aurors and Order of the Phoenix members Alice and Frank Longbottom, just new parents to Neville Longbottom. Bellatrix and her partners used the Cruciatus Curse to torture Alice and Frank for information on Voldemort's whereabouts, until the two captives were driven into insanity when they refused to divulge anything. This crime caused a wave of fury upon the wizard community of such ferocity that the Ministry were critically pressured to find the culprits, and when the four were captured they were tried before the Council of Magical Law and sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban. As a result of the torture Alice and Frank spent the rest of their lives at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries and were unaware that they had a son together. Imprisonment After the fall of the Dark Lord Bellatrix stood trial for her crimes. Unlike many other Death Eaters, she did not lie about her loyalty — she proudly claimed that she was loyal to Voldemort and that she would wait for his return.5 Indeed, Bellatrix was so proud of her loyalty to Voldemort that, during her trial before the Council of Magical Law, she was said to have sat upon the chair she was chained to as if it were a throne. She would later describe herself as the Dark Lord's most loyal follower and even Lord Voldemort, whom Bellatrix admired the most, gained a considerable amount of respect for her. Bellatrix was sentenced to life in Azkaban with no chance of release. She would spent the next fifteen years in a maximum security cell. Her time in Azkaban takes a toll on her already unstable mentality . Harry Potter later witnessed Bellatrix's trial in 1995 in a memory of Professor Dumbledore's. Escape from Azkaban When Voldemort returned to power in June 1995 he said that Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Rabastan Lestrange were faithful members of his inner circle and should be rewarded, as they did not denounce him after they were captured and tried. In January 1996, a mass breakout from Azkaban set ten long-imprisoned Death Eaters loose. Bellatrix was one of the ten high-security Death Eaters who escaped in the mass breakout and rejoined Voldemort, and the Dementors joined the Dark Lord as well. Lord Voldemort had little trouble arranging this as many of the Dementors were happy to oblige his dark whims. The ''Daily Prophet ''(probably with encouragement from the Ministry of Magic) reported that the escaped criminal Sirius Black must be responsible for the incident. These ten were considered to be some of the most dangerous and highly guarded convicts due to their crimes being brutal and legendary. As a result, Bellatrix and her allies became wanted witches and wizards. They lived in hiding to avoid being captured by the Ministry. Battle of the Department of Mysteries Later that very same year, Bellatrix and her brother-in-law, Lucius Malfoy, participated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries in a plot to steal a prophecy regarding Harry Potter and the Dark Lord. She was enraged when Harry spoke Voldemort's given name and mentioned his true status as a half-blood. She also recognized Neville Longbottom and later tortured him just like she tortured his parents. She was very condescending when dealing with the six D.A. members. Bellatrix tried unsuccessfully to retrieve the prophecy from Harry Potter via aSummoning Charm, but her efforts were stopped by Harry's quick use of a Shield Charm. She was also willing to do whatever it took to get the prophecy from Harry, including threatening to torture Ginny Weasley with the Cruciatus Curse while he watched. Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Villains Category:Harry Potter Category:Wizards/Witches Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Deceased Category:Villains in Love with the Master Category:Slytherin